The First Year Of High School
by Leslie wjack
Summary: Serena is entering high school getting popular pretty fast. Not expecting to fall in love in the first week. should be a good year right. What's a girl to do? Darien comes to school only going to school there because his mother is the guidance counsellor. Serena and Darien notice each other. Don don da! Darien n Andrew also in high school. Just read the story it will be good.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sailor moon.

Heya Here is the starting of my new story

thought I would post the first chapter today.

Hope you will enjoy it please read and review.

Serena is entering high school getting popularity as soon as she gets there. Not expecting to fall in love in the first week. To deal with

over whelming feelings. What's a girl to do? Darien and Andrew are also in high school. Darien comes to school only going to school there

because his mother is the guidance counsellor. Serena and Darien notice each other. Don don da!

The Beginning of High School

Chapter 1

The First Day

My name is Serena Tsukino I'm sixteen years old and starting my first year in high school. Excited for my first day who isn't this is the

week you get to show off all the new clothes you bought over the summer. And since my family is wealthy enough my daddy gave me my first

credit card. He was sweating bullets it made me want to laugh when he gave it to me. He was sitting at our dining room table with my mother

beside him. I could tell it was my mother's idea to test my responsibility on how to spend on the necessities all teenagers need. You know Clothes

womanly personal's I call them. Pads for short tehehe. Well any ways so I got my first credit card but the deal was that I have to find a part time

job and give my parents the money to pay for half the bill. That's not a big deal I just have to make sure not to over do it. Which I haven't but I'm

So eager to show off my clothes and hope I find a good group of friends I can count on during the days I know will be difficult. Lets make this

reality life is never easy. And it makes things less over whelming when you have a friend you can talk to. Especially when you can't talk to your

parents about everything. You know that is true. Plus it's nice having company on weekends sleep overs are still exceptional in high school.

But back to the point my first day of high school. I'm standing in my walk in closet; oh my room is fabulous I have a walk in closet that has a

bathroom at the end A Full Bathroom. Awesome tub with massaging jet sitting in the middle of the bathroom cool right?! My shower on the right

corner. Nice big sink and long counter where it has a vanity mirror. With a place for me to sit in front of it. My make up organized nicely. I love

everything about my bathroom.

My parents spoil me and not because I'm a princess with a hot headed attitude. I'm far from that I have a bubbly

personality I'm very accepting to people I don't look down on anyone. That is just cruel people love me because I'm kind hearted. I'm not hard to

please far from it. My parents spoil me because they tell me I've earned it. Which is true I'm kind of a goody goody but I don't care what people

think. Well I do but won't acknowledge it why make yourself look foolish for some one else's excitement. No thanks. Oops Sorry I'm rambling

again aren't I. Ok now my bathroom is awesome hehe.

And my main spot in my bedroom I have a king size bed. That has a canopy which flows down all sides of my bed. It sits in the middle of my

room. Please don't ask why I need a big bed. They are just so much comfier having lots of space to roll around on. And I love my fluffy pillows

where my favourite Bunny stuffy lays. I have my cat's little miniature bed I had made for her to match my bed. It sits in the left corner of my room.

Oh my cat's name is Luna she's so high maintenance for a cat but I love her to pieces. My computer stand sits against the wall I bought my computer

in the beginning of summer with my first pay at work. I gave my money to my parents and went shopping right away. Computer need it for

assignments for school. That way my teachers won't have to read my sloppy writing. Don't judge me my writing suck haha.

My dresser sits on the other side of the wall it's pink. Actually my whole room is filled with different shades of pink it would probably make you

sick. But Pink is my favourite colour.

Okay Now that I gave you a description of my bedroom allow me to continue. I'm standing in my closet but what to wear on the first day. The

first day is important you want to stand out. But not to much where the next day your second out fit looks a lot more dull then yesterdays. So I

should go with my black tang top that has red lace at the top hem. And red beads under the bosoms area. Grab my black metal melisha sweater.

Dark grey pair of apple bottom low rise jeans with rips on the knees. Not sure how that came to fashion but I do not want to be staying in the

90's. I feel like heels pick black ones I guess but not to high that's just over doing it I think haha. Now make up light natural look I think. Light

pink lip gloss, mascara, peach eye shadow, little eye liner on the top lid done and done. My mom says I'm beautiful with out it. However as much

as I love the women you never trust a parents judgement they have to tell you that. And I could have pimples everywhere and look like a tomato

and she would still tell me I'm beautiful. Thankfully I was blessed with my mother and fathers good skin. So that's not a problem. Well As long as

my personality is beautiful I suppose it doesn't matter much. Finally I'm ready it's a good thing I woke up at 6:00am . Cause being a girl and

trying to make a good impression can be work. What time is it oh shoot it's 7:30 I better go eat breakfast.

I run down the hall and down the stairs heading towards the kitchen. Put my make up in my back pack just in case I need a touch up later. "

Yummie mom what you cooking this morning?" and my mother responds " Blt this smorning sweet heart." I reply " I love Blt's can I have two?"

Mommy again " Of course baby. Oh can you drop your brother off at school?" I'm sighing in my head because my little brother can be so

annoying. I smile at my mom " Absolutely it's the least I can do for this yummie food your making." She looks at me in a suspicious look " What's

the catch Serena it's more than the Blt's. " Man this women is good. " Okay okay Um I don't get paid till Friday from work and I kinda over spent

my budget buying clothes for school this weekend and need gas money till Friday." She looking at me with no surprise in her expression " So in

other words your Credit card is maxed. 500 on clothes Serena okay I'll talk to your father. But you will have to drive your brother to school

for the rest of the week and pick him up deal?" I sigh out loud this time as if I can say no. " Fine deal you don't think dad will be made do you?"

She smiles at me which makes me feel at ease. " Not if I have any thing to say about it. besides he only has to put 250 down on it. How much do you

think you will need this week sweet heart?" I smile " Well it costs 80 to fill my tank." She passes me my food. " Okay It will be in your account

after school. Make sure to fill it up." I reply " Of course I will mom there is absolutely no way I would rather take a bus then drive my brand new

Mercedes that Daddy bought me for my birthday to school. Well Mom I better call Sammy to hurry up I don't want to be late." She nods " Alright

sweetie have a good day. Here give this to your brother he can eat on the way. " I frown " Awe he might get it on my seats." She looks at me in a

stern look " Fine Fine I'll give it to him." I walk to the Stairs Sammy are you ready lets go I don't want to be late." Sammy " WHAT! That's so

embarrassing your driving me. Gees I'd rather take the bus." I sigh loudly enough for him to hear " Stop wining and let's go. Or I'll eat your Blt."

Sammy " Fine I'm coming for crying out loud. But can you at least drop me off a block away?" I smile " Fine by me dearest brother now come on."

Sammy runs down the stairs and out the door we go.

I drop him off and head to school " Eek I'm so excited I find a good parking stall under a tree in the parking lot in the student parking area. Jump out of my car grabbing my back pack from the back seat and lock my doors setting my alarms. Hey I don't trust people I want my baby to stay safe. I turn and many eyes are on me eek that's a good sign. I know I'm pretty giddy but I love the rush of the first day I love adrenaline. I should try rock climbing. There is A big field near the side of the school different sections for different activities. I think I'll try get into gymnastics or Cheer leading I'm good at both. I'll worry about that later I enter into the door and walk toward the office. The secretary is answering calls and handing students their schedules and locker numbers. And finally I get mine.

I read my school map that's in the back of my schedule put my thing's in my locker. I notice a girl Staring at me kinda she had brown hair up in a pony tail with rose earrings on her earlobes. kinda creeping me out. I turn Around to check if someone was behind me. But there wasn't anyone there so I smile at her. " Hello My name is Serena excited for the first day?" She Grins " The only cool thing about today is showing off my new clothes. I'm Lita Love your out fit by the way." I reply " Oh thank you I like yours too." She closes her locker " So what's your first class?" I look at my schedule again my eye grew like 10 inches I swear " MATH! Awe this sucks I hate math I'm not that bad at it but it's my least favourite subject. Why couldn't I get English." She giggles " Don't worry I'll suffer with you I have the same class." I smile brightly that makes things easier."

We Enter the class room and pick seat next to each other in the middle of the room. " So Lita What have you thought of which club you plan on joining?" She Looks at me and smiles " Yuppers I'm going to join home ec. You?" I think about it " maybe gymnastics or Cheer leading." She looks stunned " Really? You can do the who back flip thing and everything?" I giggle " Yeah my mom got me into gymnastics since I was a little girl so I think it would be fun." She nods " Ya I wish I could do that." I look at her with a mischievous look. " I'll tell you what if you try out cheer leading with me and I help you learn how to do the basics. I'll Join home economics and you can help me learn to cook." She laughs " Alright I'm in." We both laugh a little and turn to face the front where the teacher starts talking.

At Lunch Lita and I go find a spot in the cafeteria to sit and gossip through lunch. I turn and laugh at her joke she told me. I stand up " I'll be right back I need to go get a drink you want anything? " She nods " Sure can you get me a diet coke?" I smile " sure thing be right back. " Lita " okay" .

I walk to the vending machine and I notice a girl with blue hair in front of me. She looks frustrated with the machine I couldn't help but giggle. She turns around and blushes. " Um sorry this machine just ate my money. " I smile " Here let me try" I kick the side of the machine and her drink falls down. " Hey how did you know to that." I laugh " Not sure actually. I'm Serena." I hold out my hand she shacks my hand. " I'm Amy it's nice to meet you." I put my money in and grab two soda's " Would you like to come sit with me and my new friend Lita? We could use more company." Amy smiles " Sure that would be nice I have a hard time making friends. People seem intimidated by me because I'm a book worm and get straight A's. Or they try use me and try copy my work." I frown a little " Well that's not very nice of them."

We walk towards Lita and sit down " Lita this is Amy." She shacks Amy's hand and smiles " Hi Amy I'm Lita so how's your day so far?" Amy frowns " It's been depressing really a few people have been quite rude actually." I look shocked at her reply everyone seemed so nice today. A few students help me Lita find the cafeteria. And others seemed polite " Really well that's not right Amy you stick with us we won't let anyone pick on you." Lita nods her head " Ya that's for sure trust me in a month know one will ever mess with us." We all laugh and have a good time at lunch.

The rest of the day passes by and I offer the girls a ride home. The cool thing about today was we had all the same classes. Not to bad for a first day I would say. Tomorrow will be even better I'm sure. " Hey girls I just have to pick up my little brother and stop for gas. Lita you should put some music on." Lita " Okay what do you have?" I pull into the gas station " Look in the case on the sun shield" She looks through my collection and Pulls out Lady gaga " Hey put on just dance" She puts it in the CD player. We start singing along to the lyrics and bobbing our heads and laughing at the funny faces we make while singing. We pick up my brother and he's banging his head on the back of my seat and yelling at us to shut up. So we sang even louder Sammy growls and puts his head down in defeat. I drop the girls off and head home.

Sammy and I walk in the door arguing like always. " Shut up Sammy it's my car and I can drive my friends home if I want to. And listen to what ever music when I want." Mom comes walking out the kitchen supper smelling so good. " So how was your first day my babies?" Sammy rolls his eyes " Mom please let me take the bus. I don't want to be stuck in Serena's car and listening to her and her friends sound like they are dying animals all week." My mother gives Sammy a stern look " Sammy that is not nice. I'm sure they didn't sound that bad. " I Frown " HEY! I do not sound like a dying animal." My mom smiles at me reassuring " I know that sweet heart now the two of you wash up and get ready for supper do your home work and get to bed." We both sink our heads not happy about home work. Why do schools give home work on the first day any ways gees we are suppose to at least just get to know everyone in the class room. Oh well who cares I'll do my home work so my credit card doesn't get taken away. I would literally die if that happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own sailor moon!_

_Okay I need to start proof reading my chapters before posting them up. _

_I would like to apologize for the poor grammar. I'm really rusty with _

_my writing skills. But I hope you enjoy the story line even with the poor _

_grammar. Please Read and Review. :) By the way I'm making Darien's hair to _

_what I find attractive on a guy. Cause hair in front of the eyes doesn't really _

_seem like something I like. And It's my story line !_!_

_The First Year Of High School_

_Chapter 2_

_Day 2_

_So last night I got a call from my cousin Mina And she's going to be enrolled at my school. That makes _

_me extremely happy high school is going to be a blast this year. You have know idea how fun it is going to be. _

_Going to school dances, weekend parties, sleep overs, and I can go on forever. Point is I'm going to make my _

_sixteenth year the best year of my entire life. _

_ I'm already on my way to school I just finished dropping off my little brother. I wanted to get an early start _

_before the bell to organize my locker. And to have extra time to practice the cheer I came up with for try outs _

_today. I'm kind of nervous for that to be truthfully honest. I hope I get the spot, Mina will be trying out too. She _

_would make a good captain, very creative when it comes to cheer moves. We make a pretty wicked team I'm telling _

_you we are going to get picked for sure. We will have to work from the bottom to be placed in killer positions _

_however that will be next year. Hopefully._

_ Finally I'm here that drive felt like it took ages. I Jump out of my car and walk towards the entrance. I walk _

_inside the door. And Holy shit who is that? You would not believe what I'm seeing right now. There is a bench _

_just out side the office and there is a really really hot, sexy guy sitting there. Wait! What? Since when did I start _

_thinking of a guy being hot, or sexy? Oh right now. It's Just last year I thought all guys were dumb asses. Oh _

_well. Smiles! But he is YUMMIE looking ( I sang that last part). Okay okay I'll tell you what he looks like. He _

_has raven black hair that's spiked up, the most beautiful blue eyes, Oh wow look at those muscles on his arms. I _

_need to remember how to breath. He is wearing a black muscle shirt, with really nice light blue jeans. Um he is _

_staring at me pretty intensely. Do I have something on my face? Damn it where is a mirror when you need one. _

_Maybe I'm just being stupid after all I'm just standing here like a doofus. And I'm making it pretty obvious that _

_I'm checking him out oh well._

_ I am walking over to him with a big smile on my face. It's like he has a magnet attached to him; I can't stop my _

_self. I SERIOUSLY better not drool when I talk to him that would be embarrassing. And I better not have snot in _

_my nose. I turn slightly to wipe my nose just in case. Damn it I'm already in front of him. " Hi there I'm Serena I _

_didn't notice you here yesterday. Just thought I would come say hi. Um what you doing?" OMG that sounded so _

_what's the word I'm looking for um LAME! Oh great he is laughing at me ooo and smiling. I like his smile his _

_teeth are so straight and white. " Darien nice to meet you Serena. I didn't make it yesterday my Mom just started _

_working here today. So I'm waiting for her to bring me my schedule and locker number. What are you doing here _

_so early?" _

_ The office door is opening and wow this women is gorgeous no doubt this is his mom. She has hair that looks _

_like mine. That is kind of weird! How do we have the same looking hair? The only difference here is my hair is _

_Blond in two buns. Hers is Silver and up in two buns it would be a good idea to change my hair style. I can see _

_why he was staring at me. Sigh! Life is cruel as if he would want to date someone who has the same hair as his _

_mom. Perfect just perfect what is the world coming too now a days. Somebody kick me. Hey I know what your _

_thinking and I'm not a drama queen._

_ She's smiling at me pretty brightly " Hey there I'm This handsome Fella's mother Serenity. You are gorgeous by _

_the way." She holds out her hand to me I take it and smile brightly. Looking at Darien from the corner of my eyes _

_hahaha. He has his hands covering over his face shacking his head probably embarrassed. " Hello I'm Serena it's _

_a pleasure to meet you mame. Your very beautiful as well." She giggles a little " Oh sweetie your cute. Hey _

_Darien you should put this one in your pocket and bring her home to visit sometime." I swear my face is _

_completely red. But thankfully so is his. " Mother do you honestly have to say stuff like that I just met her. If _

_anything you will end up scaring her away." She glares at him " Do not take that tone with me young man. You _

_just wait until I tell your father about this. I'm only trying to help you just so you know." He sigh's loudly " Ya ya _

_whatever just give me my thing's and please go to work. This is why I didn't want to attend school here. I'm pretty _

_sure father told you not to meddle in my life here. I can make my own friends thank you." She is putting her _

_hands on her waist and shacking her head. " Well I never. Show some respect I'm your mother and wither we are _

_here or at home you will respect me boy. Now here are your things. It was nice meeting you Serena" She turns _

_around and heads back to the office._

_ He smiles at me and stands up " Sorry about that my mom can be really nosey and sometimes talks to much." I _

_laugh lightly " Oh don't worry about it my mother is the same way. So what's your schedule like?" He chuckles " _

_Not sure let me check. Um Math 10 Pure first period, then Science 10, lunch English 10, Physical Education, _

_And an option for me to choose from these great selection. Think I'll try out for Foot Ball. Nice a double spare."_

_I giggle lightly " Oh hey we are in the first three classes together. And it's nice having spares. But I think it would _

_be a good idea to fill it with another option. Or study period." He grins at me " Ya trust me I won't need a study _

_period. I'm pretty intelligent I can be a tutor that is how good I am. hahaha!" I roll my eyes lightly " Cocky _

_much aren't ya! So you play foot ball huh?" _

_ He laughs at me lightly I'm not sure what's funny actually. " You know Serena you talk a lot." My jaw drops that _

_was kind of rude " Well excuse me sorry for trying to make conversation. I need to go practice any way wouldn't _

_want to talk you to death." He laughs lightly " Awe don't be mad I was only joking. What are you practising?" As _

_I look at him slightly I then turn my head upward with my nose in the air. " I'm trying out for cheer leading _

_today now excuse me. I'll talk to you some other time." He's grinning at me like a predator. Holy crap he is _

_walking towards me entering my bubbly personal space. His breath is on my ear. It tingles I swear goosebumps _

_are crawling up my entire body. " Mind if I come watch Serena I could help you out. You need to stretch first _

_right?" WHAT! Did he just say that to me it sounds so perverted. I look at him and there is no hiding my shocked _

_expression. I'm Mortified what the hell is with this guy. He is hot ya but take it easy on me. I never even had a _

_boyfriend in my life like ever. " Um I don't know I'm not sure if I'll be able to concentrate with you watching." I'm _

_dying right now I can feel my face burning dark red. Huh? he's lifting my chin making me look in those gorgeous _

_dark blue sapphire eyes. He is so hot. He smirks at me " Why is that Serena do I make you nervous?" I gulp _

_loudly I have never been this close to guy beside my brother and my dad which obviously does not count. And I _

_can feel the sweat forming thankfully I picked water proof make up. " Why would you make me nervous? I just _

_like being able to concentrate while I practice. Maybe next time?" Why did I make that sound like a question. _

_And I can't believe that I just said that._

_ He is finally backing away but very slowly " I'm holding you to that." Hey grabs part of my hair brushing it _

_between his fingers and smirks at me. " See you in first period Serena." And then he walks away. What the hell _

_was that? And why does my stomach still have butterflies. Plus my heart is racing like crazy. Oh look Lita is _

_running towards me with Amy. " Hey Serena who was that major hunk that was flirting with you? He was so _

_dreamy reminds me of my ex boyfriend." My look at her a little flustered " Um I just met him actually. His name _

_is Darien He is in the first few periods with us. Do you want to save Practice at lunch?" She grins at me " Oh la _

_la someone is flustered. He must of left quite the impression." I nudge her a little " Pfft he wishes" I laugh _

_nervously " Lets just head to class girls."_

_ We enter the class room and take our seats Lita beside me, Amy in front of me. We sit there talking and guess _

_who walks through the room!? Yupp you got it Darien wow that didn't take long he already made a friend. The _

_guy he is with has dirty blond hair and attractive too. Wow they are going to be popular with the girls you can _

_already tell. He walks down the same aisle that I'm sitting in. Smiling at me and takes the seat right behind me. _

_Great how am I suppose to concentrate on the what the teacher is saying? Don't get me wrong it is kind of _

_exciting having him so close by. But I'm going to need to make sure he doesn't notice to much on how much it _

_makes me giddy._

_ He leans forward slightly and whispers " So Serena what are you doing for lunch?" I turn around and smile " _

_wouldn't you like to know." He smirks " Well you must not be to busy. Do you and your friends want to join me _

_and My friend Andrew for lunch?" I lean a little closer " Me and the girls will be tide up maybe tomorrow. We _

_better pay attention now." I turn around facing the teacher._

_Darien's Pov_

_ So the little minx wants to play hard to get huh. Well I'm always up for a challenge. Where would the fun be if _

_she just said yes right away. But she won't be able to resist me for long I'm quite popular with girls. I'm not _

_stupid enough not to now that I'm pretty hot. Don't get me wrong I'm not conceded it is just a fact. But this _

_beautiful angel will be mine either way. I know what I'm doing. I've always got what I want its just a gift I have. _

_And getting the most beautiful girl in school to go out with me is my first task of this year. We would make the _

_hottest couple of the school. Look out Serena your going to be mine._

_Serena's Pov_

_ Finally lunch time hmm I wonder how come Darien hasn't talked to me since this morning. I shack my head to _

_stop those thoughts. Like I care wither he likes me or not even though I do care. And more than I'm comfortable _

_with. It's like cupid hit me with an arrow and now that guy is stuck in my brain. Hoping he asks me out again._

_ I turn towards Lita and Amy " So do you girls want to grab our food and we will head out side. To practice the _

_routine I came up with. I want to make sure all of us make it during try outs. Oh I forgot to mention My cousin _

_Mina will be joining us. I told her to meet us in the field." Lita replies " Sure thing let's get to it then."_

_ We walk Down to the farthest end of the field where I spotted Mina in a Skirt that is only an index finger high _

_from her knees. If it wasn't for dress code I bet it would have been shorter. Her shirt was a plain white tang top. _

_Her hair is long past her hips with a red bow to hold in place. So the wind doesn't tangle it to badly. She calls out _

_to me " Hey Serena your looking gorgeous as always. Who's your friends?" She smiles happily and I reply smiling _

_just as brightly " This is Lita, and Amy they are trying out with us. I promised that If they try out with me I would _

_do something they also enjoy doing. So we have more classes together." She jumps up and down " Oh that _

_sounds like so much fun I think I'll join you girls too. You don't mind I hope." The girls shack their heads and _

_Amy says " The more the merrier I say." Lita nods " Ya it would be nice for our group to expand. So should we _

_start?" We all say in unison " Lets do this." And laugh with how cheesy it all sounds._

_ After lunch the day flew by quite quickly I wave to the girls and they all head out to some arcade. I will join _

_them later but I have to go pick up Sammy and check in with mom first. I'm singing my tunes as alway and _

_Sammy rolls his eye and opens his big mouth. " Hey Serena who sings this song?" He seems really interested so I _

_tell him " It's Amy lee and Seether the song is called broken" And then he snorts " Well then shut up and let them _

_sing" OHHH the little twirp " Shut it Sammy or you can walk home." He rolls his eyes again " Gladly pull over _

_than." I shack my head " Grow up already gees. Learn to chill out and have some fun." He turns his head to stare _

_out the window " Ya not happening with you that would just be weird." Now it's my turn to roll my eyes " Ya _

_whatever lets just drive home okay."_

_ We enter the house I tell mom my plans and head out. I work tomorrow so I'm going to enjoy this evening. And I _

_go on my way to crown arcade. It looks like a diner slash arcade not a bad spot to hang out I must admit. Oh there's the girls. I wave at them slightly running " Hey girls." I stop and see Darien and his friend Andrew I'm guessing sitting with them. " Um hey Darien." He smirks at me with a cocky look on his face. " It's always nice to see you Serena." I lightly blush " If you say so." He lifts his eyebrows an amused look on his face. " Oh I do say so. Aren't you going to sit down. You can sit by me I promise I don't bite." The girls are giggling and Andrew looks highly amused as well. " Yeah sure." I sit down and glare at the girls. We all talk about today the girls and I mention we got on the cheer squad. And Darien and Andrew made it on the Foot ball team. _

_ Darien says " So you must have met my twin sister then. She's the captain and really good at it. She's a grade higher than us. She's really smart even smarter than me obviously bumped up a grade. You girl's better look out she will work you like crazy." I Smile " She's your sister wow she was so beautiful." He smirks " Well ya you did meet our mom. And our dad is nice to look at too. Good genes. Oh ya my older brother is our captain too his name is Seiya. He is one year a head of us as well." We talk more laugh and every one of us head home. Today was interesting. I'm wondering what will happen tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own sailor moon

So what do you think of this new story any good? Or no?

Well I'm hoping this story is better written then my other

story The Dark Moon Princess. And I'm also hoping I

can put some funny situations in there. With that I will

be making Serena experience some of my own

embarrassing memories I had in high school. Which I laugh at now.

Hope I can entertain you all with the best of my ability.

Adult language may be in parts of my story. Also after this chapter

I'm going to try put more of Dariens point of view along with Serena's.

Please Read and Review If you want me to continue this story.

The First Year Of High School

Chapter 3

Day 3

It is lunch hour and I'm just grabbing my food before I head out to Cheer Leading practice. Which I should hurry up because of what Darien said yesterday. At the arcade about his sitter working us like animals.

I'm sure she doesn't find tardiness acceptable. Oh my goodness I'm being completely rude the captain of the

Cheer squads name is Raye. She is so gorgeous that I'm pretty sure I mentioned yesterday. If I didn't then I'll describe to you just how beautiful she is. Okay where to start oh I know! She has long raven black hair. It falls just before it hits her bottom. Her eyes are a light brown and her figure is like a models. She works out so of course being the captain of us cheerleaders she has to be fit.

I'm running to the door that leads to the field so I'm not ooph. Ouch that hurt what did I just run into. I look

to see what I ran into. And now I'm standing in front of a Girl with really long red hair. She's very pretty along standing with her are four other girls. They are all really confident looking kind of intimidating if I were to be honest. You can tell the girl I ran into is the leader of the other four girls. She smirks at me and raises her eye

brows " Hey you stupid air head. Should watch where your going you do have eyes don't you." I glare at her " Yeah I do have eyes but once I seen your ugly face I went temporarily blind." She puts her hand on her hip and lifts her nose up in the air. Turns to face me again with a stupid look on her face that I think is suppose to be a glare. While saying " You should watch who your talking to like that bitch. I can destroy your reputation so fast you will leave this school before the end of this month." I usually don't like confrontation and prefer to be friendly and respectful. But only to those who deserve it. I smile at her evilly and reply " If you think I'm scared of you think again. With my self respected wardrobe and your slutty appearance I'm pretty sure everyone will know who is the liar. And even if they do believe you that just proves their own stupidity. I don't give a shit what other people say or think about me. Because I know me better than anyone so say what you want. That would only prove that you have nothing better to do with your boring little life. And as much as I would just LOVE to stand her and talk to you what was your name? Whore was it. Well any ways I'm late so I don't have time wasting any more of my precious time on you." She looks really pissed and glares harder at me. " It's Beryl your little cunt and you better watch your back." I walk and turn slightly " Why should I your a fly that can easily be squashed when I get tired or your annoyance. You should be the one who fears me I can back my words up. Can you?" I continue walking not caring what she says while I walk away and begin to run to the other girls.

Holy shit that was a little intense but I don't care let her bring what ever she has to offer. I can play any game she has to throw at me. And I'll play it better. I reach the girls and Raye is giving me an earful until I told her my little run in with Beryl. Raye smiles at me " You actually had the nerve to say that to her. Wow you have guts girl. I'll give you a heads up though. She plays dirty." I nod my head and toss my hair to my back and brush my left shoulder off " Doesn't matter I'm not scared of her." Raye laughed " Well it's good to know you have confidence in yourself. But just don't let her find any weaknesses because she will use that to her advantage." I nod my head in understanding " Alright but I'm not really sure if I have any weaknesses." She pats me on the shoulder and turns around to face the other girls. " Okay girls before we start it would be a good idea to get to know one another. So now lets all take turns saying who we are and tell a little about yourself. Form a circle and we will start with me; then the person from my left will do the same. Until we get to the end of the circle."

" Okay you all know that I'm Raye head captain. I have two brothers a twin brother and an older brother. My older brother is in the same grade as me. And my twin is in a grade lower he would have been in the same grade as me and my older brother but he chose to stay in a grade lower. Because he wanted to be in the same class as people our age. I however want to get to college as soon as possible. But we will know more about each other by the end of the year. Seeing that we will all be spending a lot of time together. Okay your next Serena." She smiles encouragingly at me and I smile brightly " I'm Serena and I have one little brother. After high school I want to become a nurse to work with children. Because I remember one time when I was only seven years old. I had a horribly rude nurse who seemed to be there only for the money. But that's enough for now." The rest of the girls smile along with the boys. I turn to the left of me and look at the girl with redish orange hair that was slightly wavy. She smiles " I'm Molly I don't have any siblings. But my mom is the owner at the Forever Jewellery down town. And I want to become a Vet once I'm finished school." She to turns her head to the girl with black hair that has a tint of green in it. " I'm Trista an only child I like to dance and I plan on continuing cheer leading after high school hoping to become a part of a major cheer team. Of our city's foot ball team of course. " And she smiles brightly when all of us clap. Again she to turns to her left." I'm Michiru I live on my own. Left home because I was tired of my parents planning my future for me. They wanted me to strive to join politics. But what I want to do is be a professional Classical musician. I play the violin one day maybe I'll play for you guys." After she spoke the girl next to her introduced herself. " I'm Haruka; Michiru's room mate and I want to one day be a pro racer. I just do this cheer leading thing because Michiru talked me into it. and since she is my best friend I agreed." After Lita, Amy, including Mina introduced themselves along with the boys we began practice.

After lunch I headed to English secretly hoping I bump into a certain guy who makes me want to break out into a cheesy love song. Never thought I would ever be the type of girl to be so easily dazzled. As soon as he smiles at me I just want to pounce on him. But as if I would ever tell him that flirting would do for now. And there he is that delicious, handsome, sexy looking AGH! I just have know words on what I think of him as. To many play through my head which none of them satisfy my thought on him. If you have ever felt this fluttering feeling I get every time I see him. You understand my dilemma. Ever since I have seen Darien I woke up earlier for school. Hoping he was there just as early which he was. So I could have at least a few minutes alone with him. With out any of the girls or his Andrew there. It's easier wanting to get closer when you don't have a bunch of eyes watching. I'm pretty sure you would agree. Plus to take more time on getting ready, styling my hair differently today. Making sure my out fit catch his attention he seems to be on my mind quite a bit.

I go sit down in the desk in front of him as the girls take their seats. He taps my shoulder to pass me a note and I smile just a little and claim it. I pull out my note book, along with my text book; and place the note he gave me under them. Reading it swiftly so the teacher doesn't notice it says ' Are you busy after school?' . I start writing on the next line and reply ' I have work until 7:00 pm. Free after that though !_! Why do you ask?" I fold up the piece of paper under my desk into a small square. Passing it to him under his desk. The teacher is completely un aware to what we are doing. The girls don't even seem to be noticing not minding at all. Doesn't take him long to pass it back to me. I unfold the paper again 'perfect would your parents mind if you coming out to the movies with me after wards? Possibly grab a bite to eat?' I write once more ' I'm my mom won't care she will cover for me with daddy. Probably tell him I had to work a few hours longer than usual. Pick me up at 7:20 to give me time to change out of my work clothes. I work at Olive Garden down town. Don't be late."

Darien's Pov

I knew it wouldn't take her long to give into me this morning she showed up early again. And I was glad that she did because it would have been really stupid if I came early for nothing. Yeah yeah I made an excuse to my mom why I wanted to head to school early. Not going to tell you what the excuse was. I'm trying to build a decent reputation and the shit I came up with this morning was pretty lame. That's besides the point though the reason I showed up early was just to have a few moments with her. Obviously I want her bad enough I'm not a play boy so don't look at me like that. There is just something about her that draws me towards her can't figure that shit out. But fuck it don't feel like dwelling on it. All I know is that I'm making her my girl by the end of this week. Let me show you how the pros do it.

Actually I've only had one girl friend in the past and that was in junior high but it lasted a day. If I have to tell you why it's because that girl was so aggravating to be around. I only said yes to her because she wouldn't shut up or leave me alone. I told her that I only went out with her because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. But couldn't date some one who I just didn't want to. I honestly didn't mean to sound like a complete dick about it. It's just girls can be so damn annoying when they constantly beg and make a seen. Like fuck a guy says no leave us the hell alone. The more you beg and act like a slut is just a turn off. Some guys might get off on that bullshit but I'm not one of them. My type is a girl who can speak up for herself but also have self respect. Can dress sexy with out trying overly hard to the point where half her tits are hanging out. Um don't feel like having a girl with all the guy's at school looking at your chicks rack. Or having to hide her in your locker all day. Just so guys can't stare at her. I want a girl I can show off and proud to have standing next to me. And when I look at Serena I see all those things. You can tell by the look in her eyes she is pure. Her smile can drown you in happiness making you want to throw her over your shoulder. Bring her home and say hey dad, mom this is my girlfriend. Can you call her parents and explain that I want to keep her forever. Don't roll your eyes at me I'm not over doing it. Ya Ya maybe I am just a little but give me a break. You would feel the same way if you could see what I do.

And any self respecting guy would want one girl to cherish. Not go through a hundred chicks and catch some sort of disease that is hopefully curable. Ya not looking for my dick to fall of thanks. The point I'm trying to get at is I see the beauty that Serena carries, Not just the outside appearance but inner as well. But her looks makes me want to through all the shit my parents taught me on how to respect women out the window. And just take her as my own now. SIGH! Won't do that though she is worth the wait that I'm sure of. I'll wait for as long as she wants me too. Just as long as I'm not an old man cause that would fucken suck balls.

Well Looking forward to our date tonight and she will be my permanent girlfriend by the night is over. If I have any say about it. So once again Serena your going to be MY girl and I'll fuck up any guy who trys to mess with you. And any girl who try's to fuck with you will have my sister and her crew looking out for you. Believe me on this my sister isn't one to step up too. Unless you can handle her punch. You will be mine gorgeous this I promise you.

Shit the bell rang and I didn't write a single note. I'll just ask Serena to lend me hers and return them to her when I pick her up later. " Hey Serena hold up a sex. I mean sec." Seriously did I just say that come on Darien your going to freak her out. She turns toward me with shocked expression and begins to laugh. Holy Darien mind in the gutter much? Pervert haha. I'm just kidding. What is it?" My play it cool as if I haven't said anything " Pfft nah I'm not like that I was just reading something Andrew gave me. I thought it was pretty stupid but apparently to fresh to shack of. But ya Can I borrow your notes?" She laughs lightly " It must have had some of your interest if you couldn't even pay attention to take down notes." Damn she has a point now what. " Meh not really I just read it so Andrew would stop bugging me about it." Ya smooth make Andrew look like a pervert. Poor guy I'm think I'm kind of a bad friend. I'm sure he would understand. " Well? Can I borrow them?" she hands them over and I chuckle looking at the writing. " Your writing is a bit messy for a girl." She frowns and crosses her arms " Really? Give them back then." She grabs for them but I lift them in the air " Not a chance I need them. Besides I don't care what your writing looks like I just like seeing you pout. Makes me want to kiss those lips." She blushes and pushes me lightly and smiles " Smooth Darien real smooth. See you after work." She turns to walk out the door but before she leaves glances at me winks while blowing a kiss in my direction. Simply adorable. Until tonight then.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sailor Moon

Who else enjoyed the first episode of Sailor moon crystal?

I really enjoyed it but was also a little disappointed at the same time.

So what do you think of my story so far? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

I would really like to know your opinions. And if you have any questions

I can answer them to the best of my ability. Just as Long As I don't

give out any spoilers. Hope you can read this fine.

The First Year OF High School

Chapter 4

Our First Date

Serena's POV

I just finished work as a consequence I'm feeling sweaty which sucks. Because Darien is going to be here in 20 minutes. To be truthfully honest I really wish we could do something other than going to a boring movie. I mean don't get me wrong a movie is fine and everything. However you can't really talk through a movie. But I'm not going to complain I just want to get to know him better. I would be happy to just go for a really long walk or something.

Okay make up looks freshen up. I changed out of my work uniform and am now wearing a white low cut 's not completely short its an index finger above my knees. I refuse to show to much skin he is lucky enough to see a glance of my legs. It's also short on the arms so I have a white glittery pull over just to give it the extra pop. I put my work shoes in my back pack then slap on my white heals that have stud buckle on the strap that goes around my ankle. I give my self a quick look in the mirror and let my hair loose. Combing out the tangles and angel braid my hair to make it appear like I have a halo. Letting the rest fall to the back. Well I'm satisfied all I need to do now is put the rest of my things in my car.

I walk out of the bathroom and head out the front door of the restaurant. Walking towards my vehicle a familiar looking guy is pulling up on a motor cycle. I'm kind of hoping that it's Darien so I can get a chance to ride on it. Although maybe not. My hair could get stuck in the motor or something. I'm not a vehicle genius but I do know my long hair on that thing could be bad news. Unless its up in the original style two buns. He is pulling off his helmet and holy Damn its him. And he looks really hot he is wearing a white dress shirt that's open and a muscle Shirt underneath with light blue jeans. Okay he kind of reminds me of Zac Efron where you just want to attack him on the spot. It is taking a lot of restraint to keeping myself from mauling his leg. Shut up don't laugh at me he is unbelievably sexy. Maybe I can have a tiny bite just to keep myself satisfied all right I won't. I know you must be thinking I'm just a horny teenager. But I'm not. Maybe just a little doesn't mean I'll act on the urges though. I'm saving myself for when I know it's special and it's the right person.

Look okay my mother gave me the sex talk the first time I got my period. Mother's are suppose to do that when their daughter's get their first period. How else are we going to know not to trust teenage boys? After all she told me that a lot of teenage boys try to think they are men. Get girls pregnant and then when the baby comes it is to over whelming for them. So what do they end up doing? Well what she said was that most of them end up leaving their girlfriends. Making them take care of the responsibilities on their own. Yeah play like they are men but really nothing but boys playing in a game they aren't really ready for. But my mother put me on birth control for other purposes other then not getting pregnant. But I'm not going to share more than that.

Okay settling down my hormones haha hormones just kidding. Other than my stupidity I'm looking forward to tonight. I will be satisfied with even just receiving my first kiss. He walks up to me smiling handsomely and his gorgeous Blue eyes staying on mine. Remember how to breath Serena you don't want to faint. I close my eyes to try keep my cool while slowly breath in and out. When I open my eyes he smirks at me and stands beside me " Are you getting nervous Serena?" He nudges my elbow and I laugh lightly nudging him back " Ya you wish Darien. But can we go do something other than going to the movies?" He smiles at me and replies " Sure what do you have in mind?" I play with my hair look to the ground placing my hands behind my back. And look up at him " Can we go for a walk in the park after we eat? I haven't eaten supper yet." He grabs the hair I was playing with and kisses it with his lips " Yes we can do that if it's what you would like." As I blush at him he grabs my hand and we walk inside the restaurant I work at.

My boss winks at me and says " Hello Serena good looking guy your with. Follow me I'll take you to a private booth." I smile and we sit down at the table and start looking at the menu. " So Darien how do you like the school so far?" He places his elbows on the table folding his hands together and smirks at me " Well thanks to you it's worth going everyday. Other than that it's okay I guess." I playfully push his shoulder and reply " Your unbelievable did you know that? But I like that about you. Your sweet and I'm looking forward to getting to know more about you. What do you like to do for fun?" he looks at the menu " Well I'm an adrenaline junkie. I enjoy doing anything that gets my blood pumping. So rock climbing, Riding my motor bike, and skiing. You know stuff like that. I really want to go ski diving some day this year. And what about you?" I'm getting a bit excited " Actually I enjoy those things too. It would be amazing to go ski diving. Of course I would try tandem ski diving first. But I also love reading, writing, and singing as well."

We finished up our food talking about many of our likes dislikes. Regular topics on first dates nothing special. I was just wanting to get to the more interesting part of our date. " So Darien would you like to go for a walk in the park? He smiles at me and grabs my hand " I would like to do anything you want Serena." I blush and nod my head " Okay well lets go then." I smile at him and grab his hand walking towards the park a few blocks away from the restaurant. The night is quiet and the moon and stars are shining brightly. The wind is light tickling my skin. I look at Darien who is blushing? Hmm I wonder what he's thinking? wouldn't that be so cool if women could read a guys mind. " Um hey Darien are you alright? You look worried about something." He laughs and looks at me. " No I'm not worried Serena just nervous." I blink and look in awe " Really? Awe that is adorable your nervous over little old me?" He nudges my elbow and smirks " Maybe a little " he strokes my cheek gently with the back of his hand " I really like you Serena your funny and you aren't afraid to be yourself. Your beauty is only a bonus to who you are. And I'm looking forward on getting to know you." Now it was my turn to blush " I'm really looking forward on getting to know you too. Um do you want to play tag?"

I look away and put my hand behind my back swaying back and forth. I look at him once more and he's smiling always smiling it makes me nervous. He replies " Alright." In that moment all I could do was tag his shoulder and say " Your it." I laugh and run as fast as I can climbing the park slide. Darien laughs " Well you better run fast because I'm the king of tag." I roll my eyes but still smiling " Ya well you haven't played against me". He shakes his head " Well you better be able to back up your words. Because I'm coming ready or not." I laugh waiting on top the slide. He starts to climb the stairs and I slide down. To my complete shock he jumped off the slide stairs and run towards me. I squeal and run toward the jungle gym and climb to the middle. He shakes his head again " where do you plan on going now Serena?" I laugh and make my way to the other side and run to the other side of the park. I turn around and Darien is only a foot away from me. I back up and he laughs " Where you going to go now Serena." I look at him quizzically wondering what he was talking about still backing up. I look behind me ah rats I'm trapped in the corner of the fence. I look back at him and try to run past him but he catches me.

I laugh full heartedly and we fall to the ground with me landing on top of him. He rolls us over and kisses me. I didn't have time to think or have the time to feel embarrassed it all felt so right. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I'm not sure how long we laid there but I could have stayed their forever. And of course every perfect moment has to come to an end. As my phone rang He got off of me helping me up. I pull my phone out of my pocket " Hello Serena speaking." My dad yells at the top of his lungs " SERENA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I CALLED WORK AND THEY SAID YOU WENT SOMEWHERE WITH SOME GUY" I groan and holding the phone far from my ear. Darien smirking at me which makes me want to slap him. " Dad calm down Mom said I could go on a date with Darien." I could practically feel my dads face burning red " WHAT AND YOU DIDN'T"T TELL ME ABOUT THIS YOUNG LADY? GET HOME RIGHT NOW WE WILL TALK MORE WHEN YOU GET HOME!" I roll my eyes this isn't going to end well tonight hopefully mom can settle him down before I get home. " Well Darien we better go my dad is freaking out." He wiggled his eye brows " Okay but can I have one more kiss good night?" I giggle " when we get back to our vehicles maybe."

We walked to our vehicles and I turn towards Darien and wrap my arms around his waste " Good Night Darien" He looks down at me " Serena will you be my girlfriend?" I smile and look up at him " I thought I was after you kissed me in the park?" He laughs shaking his head " Okay good Good night see you tomorrow Serena." He kisses me once more and leaves on his motorcycle. I wish I could relive this night over and over.


End file.
